


Visions.

by plume_94



Category: Macaez
Genre: Bohemien, M/M, prince - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Emmanuel entra sans faire de bruit et referma la porte silencieusement derrière lui. Il plissa des yeux pour mieux y voir dans la pénombre et se dirigea vers la forme inerte avachie contre le mur.« Psst. » Emmanuel essaya de l'appeler sans grand succès.« Eh ! Tu m'entends ? » Il entendit un bruit de chaînes et, avant qu'il ne put faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva sur le dos, sur le sol, sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne put distinguer dans l'obscurité que des cheveux noirs recouvrant un visage. Le garçon lui avait sauté dessus et le maintenait au sol, un bras sur son cou pour l'empêcher de se débattre ou d'appeler à l'aide.





	Visions.

 

Le prince Emmanuel se tenait à quelques pas seulement d'une des fenêtres du grand hall, perdu dans ses pensées, regardant la ville qui s'étendait à perte de vue, lorsqu'un soldat entra en vociférant dans la salle. Dérangé dans ses pensées, le prince se retourna et vit le soldat tirant à bout de bras un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge derrière lui, qui lui se débattait et tentait par tous les moyens de se défaire de son emprise. Emmanuel se détacha de la fenêtre pour approcher le soldat et son prisonnier lorsque le duc fit son entrée. C'est le duc qui l'avait éduqué après la mort de ses parents lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Il était légitimement le roi mais au vu de son jeune âge – onze ans – c'était officieusement lui qui gouvernait à sa place.

 

« Lâchez-moi ! Monstre ! » cria le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui s'agitait dans tous les sens afin de se dégager de l'emprise du soldat. Emmanuel s'avança doucement vers les trois personnes devant lui et regardait la scène avec attention.

« Tais-toi vermine. Tu ne sais pas qu'il est interdit de semer le trouble dans la ville ? dit le duc d'une voix dure.

  * Je n'ai rien fait du tout !

  * Tu fais de la sorcellerie ! Laisse les gens croire en tes balivernes. Que tu peux lire dans les lignes de leurs mains.

  * Ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie ! Vous avez tout simplement peur de ce que vous ne comprenez pas ! »




Emmanuel, curieux, était arrivé à leur hauteur et voulait demander ce qu'il se passait. En tant que roi il avait droit de savoir. Le garçon détourna son regard momentanément du duc pour le regarder et Emmanuel vit de la haine dans ses yeux. Pendant une seconde, Emmanuel crut voir un appel à l'aide dans ses pupilles dilatées avant que celui-ci ne reporte son attention sur le duc et crache en sa direction. Emmanuel sursauta de surprise et le duc se recula de dégoût avant de gifler le garçon.

« Emmenez-le loin de moi. Sa seule vue me dégoûte. »

Le soldat emporta le garçon à présent silencieux et amorphe vers ce que Emmanuel savait était la prison du château.

 

« Prince Emmanuel. Vous voyez, vous ne devez jamais vous laisser faire par ce genre de parasite. Il faut leur montrer qui est supérieur entre vous et eux.

  * Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

  * De la magie. Ces gens-là sont dangereux. On devrait tous les tuer. Ou les brûler. »




Emmanuel frissonna en entendant ces mots. Il ne savait pas bien s'il tremblait à l'idée de la magie ou du bûcher. Rien que l'idée de voir des corps se tordre de douleur à l'intérieur d'un feu lui donnait envie de vomir. Le duc avait toujours été très sévère et violent et avait voulu lui inculquer ces « valeurs » mais il les répugnaient au plus haut point. Le duc se retourna et sortit de la pièce, le laissant tout à ces pensées macabres.

 

Emmanuel s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque et essayait de lire un livre d'anatomie. Il avait toujours été passionné par tout ce qui touchait au corps humain, aux moyens de le réparer, de le soigner... Mais aujourd'hui il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il pensait aux yeux noisettes du jeune garçon de la matinée et de la peur qu'il y avait lu. Emmanuel referma le livre brusquement et décida de se diriger vers la prison. Le duc lui avait toujours interdit de s'y rendre, lui disant qu'il était encore trop petit pour s'approcher d'un endroit tel, qu'il ne comprendrait pas... Mais il était le roi et il devait savoir ce qui s'y passait.

 

Il marchait sur la pointe des pieds. Il avait l'impression d'être un intrus, un espion, dans son propre château. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait à la prison et il n'était pas rassuré. Enfreindre l'interdiction du duc lui faisait peur aussi. Le garde fronça des sourcils en le voyant s'avancer vers lui mais le salua simplement lorsqu'il le reconnut. Emmanuel essaya de paraître sérieux et hocha la tête pour le saluer à son tour :

« Un jeune garçon est arrivé un peu plus tôt. Cheveux noirs, yeux marrons. Où est sa cellule ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

Le garde lui fit signe de le suivre et le mena à travers le long couloir sombre dans la direction de la cellule demandée. Emmanuel frissonna en entendant les plaintes et les cris ricochant sur les murs de la prison. Ce lieu était horrible et il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre insouciant avec un endroit pareil juste sous ses pieds. Le garde s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte en bois et entra la clef dans la serrure. Il voulut entrer mais Emmanuel l'arrêta et lui indiqua du regard qu'il souhaitait être seul. Il vit momentanément les yeux du garde se plisser avant qu'il ne se résigne à le laisser entrer, seul.

 

Emmanuel entra sans faire de bruit et referma la porte silencieusement derrière lui. Il plissa des yeux pour mieux y voir dans la pénombre et se dirigea vers la forme inerte avachie contre le mur.

« Psst. » Emmanuel essaya de l'appeler sans grand succès.

« Eh ! Tu m'entends ? » Il entendit un bruit de chaînes et, avant qu'il ne put faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva sur le dos, sur le sol, sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne put distinguer dans l'obscurité que des cheveux noirs recouvrant un visage. Le garçon lui avait sauté dessus et le maintenait au sol, un bras sur son cou pour l'empêcher de se débattre ou d'appeler à l'aide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! il entendit en sentant un souffle frais sur son visage.

  * Je... je ne sais pas trop, il balbutia en retour.

  * Comment ça ? répondit, surpris, le jeune garçon en enlevant son bras et en se reculant doucement. Emmanuel toussa puis se redressa en passant une main sur son cou.

  * Tu m'as fait mal. Comment t'as appris à faire ça ?

  * Aucune importance. Il faut savoir se défendre quand tu es quelqu'un comme moi.

  * Et... tu es quelle genre de personne ? demanda Emmanuel en fronçant des sourcils. Le jeune garçon rigola.

  * Tu sais... Un hors-la-loi. Quelqu'un qu'on aimerait éliminer. De qui on a peur.

  * Pourquoi ils ont tellement peur de toi ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant. »




 

Le jeune garçon en face de lui se tut pendant quelques instants et Emmanuel eut peur d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il vit soudain ses pupilles briller dans le noir et il y plongea son regard. Il ne savait pas ce que l'autre garçon pouvait bien être en train de penser à ce moment-là.

« Les gens ont peur de la différence. Ça les effraie au point qu'ils traquent les gens qui ne sont pas comme eux et veulent les bannir du royaume. Ou pire : les tuer. »

Emmanuel sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Le garçon avait tellement de sagesse dans la voix malgré son jeune âge.

« Je sais lire dans les paumes des mains. Les gens aiment savoir de quoi leur futur sera fait. Amour, succès, richesse... Mais ils ont en aussi peur. Ce sont des hypocrites. Ils profitent de nous puis crient au diable une fois leur petite affaire arrangée.

  * Et c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

  * Je peux avoir des visions quelques fois... Voir le passé ou le futur de quelqu'un rien qu'en le touchant. Je ne sais pas trop...

  * Lève-toi. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, déclara alors Emmanuel en se levant.

  * Pardon ? demanda le garçon en clignant des yeux.

  * Je vais te faire sortir d'ici, continua Emmanuel avec un sourire malicieux.

  * Mais... le roi...

  * Le roi, c'est moi, affirma-t-il avec espièglerie. Le garde est obligé de respecter mes ordres. »




Le garçon se leva, confus, et le suivit hors de la cellule. Emmanuel expliqua calmement au garde qu'il n'avait rien à faire enfermé ici et que c'était une erreur. Le garde se gratta la nuque mais hocha la tête en compréhension et les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la prison.

 

Dehors, Emmanuel sourit au garçon et lui fit ses adieux. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs, toujours confus, le regarda un instant avant de s'éloigner en courant en direction d'une petite ruelle. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Emmanuel se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de lui demander son nom et soupira en rentrant dans le château pour aller se coucher.

 

La semaine qui suivit passa lentement au château. Aucun incident ne se produisit et le duc ne vint pas lui parler du garçon. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que celui-ci le regardait d'un œil méchant et l'observait quand il croyait qu'il ne le voyait pas. Il savait que le garde avait dû lui dire que c'était lui qui avait libéré le garçon et il ne devait pas être très content de son action. Mais il était le roi et le duc savait qu'il y avait des limites à respecter. Il devait se demander pourquoi il avait libéré le garçon et lui-même ne savait pas bien pourquoi il avait agit ainsi en fin de compte. Il ne le connaissait pas. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il aidé ?

 

Au détour d'un couloir, un soir, il surprit le duc en train de parler avec le capitaine de la garde :

« Demain, je veux que vous ratissiez chaque rue de cette ville, vous m'entendez ? Ces bohémiens doivent être arrêtés ! Je veux les voir souffrir. Ce sont des bêtes du démon, qui possèdent des pouvoirs dangereux pour nous. Ils doivent pourrir en Enfer. Et ramenez-moi le garçon ! »

Emmanuel recula d’effroi. Le garçon était en danger et, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait peur pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ou qu'on lui fasse du mal. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et essaya de réfléchir à un plan pour lui venir en aide.

 

Le lendemain matin, il se leva de bonne heure et se précipita hors du château. Il prit seulement un sac en cuir avec quelques biscuits et de l'eau dedans pour la journée. Il ne savait pas comment trouver le jeune garçon mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il devait le prévenir de rester caché pendant quelques jours et de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant et le duc n'écouterait pas ce qu'il voudrait lui dire sur les gens comme lui. Il continuerait sa chasse aux sorcières malgré ses ordres.

 

Il écuma les rues de la ville sans succès pendant des heures. Il était affamé mais ne voulait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir trouvé le garçon. Soudain, il rentra dans quelqu'un et le choc le fit tomber par terre.

« Aïe... » bredouilla-t-il en se frottant le dos, sur lequel il était tombé. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit un homme grand et au visage carré le regarder avec colère.

« Tu oses me rentrer dedans, abruti !

  * Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! s'exclama Emmanuel en levant les mains en direction de l'homme.

  * J'en ai rien à faire, donne-moi ton sac !

  * Pardon ? »




L'homme essaya de lui arracher son sac et Emmanuel recula contre le mur. Il se releva et vit l'homme remonter ses manches et marcher lourdement dans sa direction. Emmanuel écarquilla les yeux de peur en comprenant que cet homme était un voleur et qu'il allait sans aucun doute se faire **passer à tabac**. Soudain, il sentit une pression contre sa main et avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner il entendit quelqu'un lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Ne lâche pas ma main. »

Il se sentit tiré et se mit à courir après la silhouette tenant sa main. Il ne put voir qu'un capuchon de toile marron devant lui. La main de la personne venue le tirer de **ce mauvais pas** était froide contre la sienne et il se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être. Il se rendit vite compte qu'ils avaient semé le voleur et tous deux s'arrêtèrent bientôt à l'angle d'une ruelle sombre. La silhouette se retourna et baissa sa capuche pour découvrir le jeune garçon qu'il avait passé la matinée et le début de journée à chercher.

 

« Toi ! s'écria Emmanuel.

  * Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans ce **pétrin**? demanda le jeune garçon en croisant les bras.

  * Je te cherchais... balbutia Emmanuel en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

  * Comment ça ? demanda encore une fois le garçon en fronçant des sourcils.

  * Je suis venu te prévenir... Il faut... »




Son ventre se mit soudain à gargouiller et Emmanuel resta bouche bée. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et se mit soudain à rire en se tenant les côtes.

« Tu as faim ?! Regarde le beau poisson que j'ai dans ma besace. » Il ouvrit sa besace pour le montrer à Emmanuel avant de continuer :

« Viens avec moi, je vais le cuire et je t'en donnerai. »

Emmanuel cligna des yeux et hocha la tête avant de suivre le garçon qui avançait en le regardant avec des yeux rieurs.

 

Peu après, Emmanuel entra à sa suite à l'intérieur d'une petite maison qui avait l'air en ruine. Elle était un peu cachée et ça n'avait pas été facile d'y arriver. Le garçon lui indiqua un endroit où s'asseoir, sur un canapé en piteux état, et Emmanuel s'enfonça dedans. Le garçon commença à allumer un feu avec des allumettes et quelques branches et déposa le poisson sur une grille à moitié cassée.

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ce poisson ? demanda-t-il.

  * Je l'ai volé au marché. » lui répondit le garçon sans même se retourner.




Emmanuel ne répondit rien et le regarda cuire son poisson avec délicatesse. Au bout d'une minute le garçon se retourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, et lui demanda :

« Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je l'ai volé ? »

Emmanuel le fixa et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Non. » Il savait pourquoi il l'avait volé. S'il lui demandait il lui dirait que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il se nourrisse, qu'il n'avait pas d'argent... Il rigolerait devant sa question naïve.

Le garçon se releva portant la grille et fit glisser le poisson dans une assiette. Il s'approcha d'Emmanuel et posa l'assiette sur une table en bois qu'il amena vers lui. Il s'assit à côté d'Emmanuel sur le canapé et coupa le poisson en deux.

« C'est ta part. Ça doit te paraître ridicule comme repas mais pour moi c'est un vrai festin de roi ! » dit-il en enfournant un bout de poisson dans sa bouche et Emmanuel le regarda en silence.

« Non, merci. Vraiment. Tu n'étais pas obligé de partager ton repas avec moi. »

Le garçon le regarda quelques instants puis lui sourit. Emmanuel commença à manger son poisson.

 

Après quelques bouchées, Emmanuel eut finit sa part de poisson et reposa sa fourchette édentée contre l'assiette. Il se sentait mieux et n'avait plus faim. Il se tourna vers son sac et en sortit un biscuit qu'il proposa au garçon. Celui-ci accepta avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et le dévora avec appétit. Lui-même en prit un et commença à le grignoter.

« Tu veux que je te dises ton avenir ? il lui demanda soudainement en se redressant sur le canapé et le fixant.

  * Mon avenir ?

  * Oui, je peux le lire dans la paume de ta main.

  * C'est vrai... Je ne préfère pas.

  * Comment ça ? demanda le garçon, étonné.

  * Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. J'ai envie de le découvrir petit à petit. Tu comprends ? expliqua Emmanuel.

  * T'es bizarre, dit le garçon en fronçant des sourcils.

  * C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Emmanuel.

  * Je rigole ! rigola le garçon. C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui ont la patience d'attendre. Ils préfèrent tout savoir de suite.

  * Je vois... »




Un silence se fit avant qu'Emmanuel ne reprit la parole :

« Tu vis tout seul ici ?

  * Oui, répondit le garçon, sérieux.

  * Où sont tes parents ?

  * Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai jamais connu.

  * Oh, excuse-moi.

  * Ça ne fait rien. J'ai l'habitude. Et les tiens ? Je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de rencontrer le roi et la reine.

  * Tu ne risques pas de les rencontrer, répondit Emmanuel après un moment de silence.

  * Comment ça ? demanda le garçon en haussant les sourcils.

  * Ils sont morts. » chuchota Emmanuel en baissant les yeux.




Le garçon se tut et Emmanuel sentit une pression sur sa main.

« On est tous les deux orphelins dans ce cas. » Emmanuel releva la tête et son cœur battit fort dans sa poitrine en voyant le sourire un peu triste que lui adressait l'autre garçon. Il lui sourit en retour.

 

Soudain, le garçon se figea et perdit son sourire. Emmanuel fronça des sourcils et l'instant d'après le garçon enleva sa main brusquement de la sienne. Il se recula sur le canapé et se leva précipitamment pour s'éloigner de lui et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Emmanuel se leva à sa suite et s'approcha doucement de lui :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

  * Je suis désolé. » murmura le garçon, toujours de dos. Emmanuel le vit trembler légèrement.




« Je ne voulais pas, c'est arrivé malgré moi. Avant que je m'en rende compte.

  * De quoi tu parles ? » Emmanuel sentit son cœur battre plus fort et s'avança vers le garçon.




« J'ai vu ton passé... Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Quel moment ?! » Emmanuel agrippa son épaule et le força à le regarder.

  * J'ai vu tes parents mourir. » murmura le garçon, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.




Les yeux d'Emmanuel s'agrandirent d'effroi. Lui-même ne se souvenait pas de ce moment mis à part quelques bribes. Le duc lui avait raconté qu'ils étaient morts assassinés par un soldat d'un royaume ennemi. Et ce garçon venait de voir cette scène atroce rien qu'en posant sa main sur lui.

« Je suis désolé, reprit le garçon en tremblant et les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues.

  * Eh, tout va bien ! s'exclama Emmanuel en le prenant dans ses bras, sans même y réfléchir. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à voir ça. Je ne t'en veux pas. » Le garçon devint soudain faible contre lui et Emmanuel s'aperçut en se redressant qu'il avait perdu connaissance.




 

Il le porta jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à côté de lui pour lui prendre la main. Il ne savait pas quoi faire quand soudain tout devint noir. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le garçon devant lui, de dos. Tout était en feu autour d'eux et Emmanuel remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus au même endroit. Il s'approcha doucement du garçon qui avait l'air hypnotisé par ce qu'il regardait mais celui-ci l'entendit et se retourna brusquement dans sa direction.

« N'approches pas ! 

  * Pourquoi ? cria Emmanuel à travers le vent et les flammes.

  * Tu ne dois pas voir ça. Je suis désolé. Je ne comprends pas.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?!

  * Jamais ça ne m'a fait ça. On est dans ton passé.

  * Mon passé ?! s'écria Emmanuel en courant aux côtés du garçon.

  * Non ! Arrêtes ! » cria le garçon en tentant de l'arrêter mais Emmanuel le repoussa violemment.




 

Emmanuel s'immobilisa devant la scène qui se présentait à lui. Deux silhouettes étaient allongées sur le sol, dans un bain de sang, les flammes les entourant et un homme les regardaient, son épée tâchée de sang. Emmanuel ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait car il lui tournait le dos. Il mit un bras devant ses yeux à cause du vent et soudain l'homme en question pivota sur ses talons en essuyant son épée avec sa cape. Les yeux d'Emmanuel s'agrandirent d'effroi et soudain le garçon lui sauta dessus pour le pousser à terre. Il tomba à la renverse, le garçon serré tout contre lui et ne vit bientôt plus que ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Il sentait son cœur battre fort contre sa poitrine alors même que le sien semblait s'être arrêté de battre. Il sentit des larmes couler sur sa joue mais ce n'était pas les siennes.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. » il l'entendit murmurer au creux de son oreille.

 

Il se redressa lentement et repoussa délicatement le garçon serré contre lui. Il se releva puis s'avança vers les deux corps inanimés. Il tomba à genoux et se mit enfin à pleurer.

« Papa... Maman... » Il sentit la présence du garçon à ses côtés et se releva après de longues minutes et se tourna vers lui. Le garçon recula légèrement et il le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit le cœur de l'autre garçon s'arrêter dans sa poitrine et ses cheveux lui effleurer le visage.

« Arrêtes de t'excuser. Rien n'est de ta faute. Et maintenant, grâce à toi, je sais enfin la vérité. »

 

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Tout se mit à tourner autour de lui et l'instant d'après, il était de nouveau dans la maison en ruine. Le garçon était redressé sur le canapé et le regardait d'un air incertain.

« Dis-moi ton prénom, demanda tout à coup Emmanuel.

  * Damien, murmura celui-ci.

  * Emmanuel. »




Damien hocha la tête doucement.

« Cet homme qui a tué mes parents, qui m'a menti toute ma vie, qui m'a éduqué afin de mieux me contrôler. Il en veut après toi maintenant. Et aux gens comme toi. Il veut vous arrêter, vous brûler. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. »

 

Damien lui sourit tendrement et se leva doucement :

« Je te remercie Emmanuel d'essayer de changer les choses. Mais tu n'es encore qu'un enfant même si tu es le roi. Et tu sais bien que personne n'écoute les enfants.

  * Mais... voulu répliquer Emmanuel.

  * Je sais. C'est injuste. Maintenant, je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer au château à cette heure. Tu vas dormir sur le canapé avec cette couverture. » continua Damien en se baissant pour ramasser une couverture sur un vieux matelas abîmé posé à même le sol. Puis il se retourna vers Emmanuel et le dévisagea quelques instants :




« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas prévu d'héberger un roi... Tout ça n'est vraiment pas digne de quelqu'un comme toi. »

Emmanuel resta bouche bée sans savoir quoi dire et Damien déposa la couverture sur le canapé :

« Ce n'est pas vraiment confortable mais c'est toujours mieux que ce vieux matelas. Bonne nuit. 

  * Bo-bonne nuit. » bégaya Emmanuel en sortant de son inertie. Il suivit des yeux Damien qui s'agenouillait sur le vieux matelas par terre pour l'épousseter et s'allongea en lui tournant le dos. Emmanuel l'observa quelques instants en silence avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de s'allonger à son tour sur le canapé en prenant soin d'enrouler la couverture autour de son corps.




 

Une heure plus tard, Emmanuel se réveilla et ses yeux se posèrent directement sur la silhouette tremblante de Damien sur le matelas. Celui-ci serrait de ses bras son corps pour tenter de se réchauffer mais cela ne marchait pas. Emmanuel se leva doucement et se dirigea vers lui avec sa couverture. En l'entendant, Damien tourna le visage dans sa direction et Emmanuel vit à ses traits qu'il était épuisé. Il s'agenouilla sur le matelas à ses côtés et plongea son regard dans le sien :

« Pousse-toi un peu, t'es frigorifié. »

Damien ne répondit rien mais se décala légèrement et Emmanuel s'allongea à ses côtés en prenant bien soin de recouvrir leurs deux corps avec la couverture. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement en pensant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau en sentant une légère pression sur son bras et quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit que Damien s'était rapproché imperceptiblement de lui. Il arrivait à peine à voir ses paupières fermées derrière sa frange en bataille et il déglutit en sentant une faible chaleur apparaître dans son bas-ventre. Il entoura délicatement sa frêle silhouette de ses bras pour le réchauffer un peu plus encore et il sentit le souffle frais de Damien dans son cou lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche :

« Merci ».

 

Le lendemain, Emmanuel se réveilla à l'aurore et son regard se posa directement sur la silhouette endormie à ses côtés. Damien avait les cheveux en bataille et ses paupières closes étaient à moitié cachées par sa frange. Emmanuel l'observa en silence et sourit tendrement. Il avait l'air si innocent. Comment pouvait-on vouloir tuer un garçon comme lui ? Même seulement le faire souffrir ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il se leva doucement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se dirigea vers ses chaussures. Il devait rentrer au plus vite au château et faire arrêter le duc avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable et emprisonne des personnes innocentes. Il enfila ses chaussures, attrapa son sac et sortit de la maison en ruine après un dernier regard vers le garçon. Il était le roi et c'était son rôle de protéger les plus démunis.

 

Peu après, il arriva au château et expliqua la situation au capitaine de la garde. Accompagné du capitaine et de quelques soldats, il se mit à chercher le duc dans le château. Il le trouva dans le jardin en train de parler avec un garde et avant que celui-ci ne l'entende arriver, il fut saisit par les gardes.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que ? Lâchez-moi, voyons !

  * Vous êtes en état d'arrestation monsieur le duc.

  * Comment ça ? Vous êtes devenu fou mon capitaine ?

  * Ordre du roi, monsieur le duc, l'interrompit Emmanuel en se plaçant devant lui.

  * Monseigneur ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

  * Vous avez tué mes parents. Je sais tout.

  * Ça ne se peut pas. Qui vous a dit cela ? Ce sont des mensonges !

  * Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Et vous vous apprêtez à massacrer des innocents maintenant.

  * Des innocents ? Ce sont des enfants de Satan ! Qui utilisent la magie noire. Ne vous laissez pas manipuler mon roi !

  * Arrêtez cette comédie ! Emportez-le. Je veux qu'il soit sévèrement puni. »




 

Les yeux du duc devinrent noirs de colère et son masque tomba : 

  * Puisque c'est ainsi... sachez que votre petit ami est en danger. Vous n'aurez jamais dû être si inconscient. C'est cet enfant maudit que je voulais et, grâce à vous, j'ai enfin pu mettre la main dessus. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit sûrement être en train d'agoniser dans d'atroces souffrances !

  * Comment ça ?! s'écria Emmanuel.

  * Je vous ai fait suivre hier matin. Je savais que vous alliez nous mener droit à lui. Je n'en ai rien à faire des bohémiens. Seulement lui. Il doit payer l'affront qu'il m'a fait. Et puisqu'il vous a appris la vérité sur la mort de vos parents, j'espère qu'il souffrira grandement avant de mourir.

  * Non ! »

 




Emmanuel se précipita hors du château en courant du plus vite qu'il pouvait. Damien était en danger. Il avait laissé le garçon endormi et si vulnérable quelques heures plus tôt seulement afin de le sauver, et voilà qu'à cause de lui, il était peut-être déjà mort. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Il n'osait prier pour que rien ne lui soit arrivé, pour arriver à temps.

 

En arrivant près de la ruelle où il habitait il vit des gens crier au feu et sans une seconde d'hésitation s'engouffra à travers les flammes. Il se protégea le visage avec son bras et se mit à chercher Damien à travers la fumée. Il toussa à plusieurs reprises et crut que ses poumons allaient exploser à l'intérieur de lui. Soudain, il vit la silhouette sans vie de Damien allongé par terre et se précipita vers lui. Il tomba à ses côtés en pleurant et souleva son corps contre sa poitrine :

« Non, Damien ! Réveilles-toi ! »

Le garçon resta inanimé dans ses bras et il le souleva du sol pour le porter au dehors, loin des flammes. Une fois à l'air libre, il se faufila entre les maisons pour éviter la foule et marcha jusqu'à l'orée du village, là où ils pourraient être seuls. Il allongea le corps de Damien dans l'herbe et commença à pleurer doucement, tout en tenant sa main sur sa joue.

 

Soudain, il se retrouva au milieu d'une prairie tout seul et Damien avait disparu. Il entendit un cri et se précipita dans la direction d'où il venait. Il aperçut Damien, pourchassé par le duc, qui criait à l'aide. Mais seulement, le garçon avait l'air bien plus jeune. Il devait avoir dans les six ans. Le duc attrapa soudain le jeune garçon et le souleva du sol et Emmanuel vit le garçon sur le point d'étouffer. Il se rua sur le duc pour le plaquer au sol et cria à l'enfant de s'enfuir.

« Pars, vite ! » Le garçon le regarda mais ne bougea pas. Emmanuel donna un violent coup de poing au duc qui s'évanouit sous le coup et il se releva. Il regarda l'enfant et se mit à genoux devant lui :

« Tu t'appelles Damien, c'est ça ? »

L'enfant hocha seulement la tête.

« Damien, tu dois me dire si je suis dans un rêve ou un souvenir.

  * Un souvenir, murmura l'enfant.

  * C'est ce qui t'empêches de te réveiller ?

  * Oui, mais tu l'as tué.

  * J'ai tué la chimère tu veux dire ? Est-ce que tu peux te réveiller maintenant ?

  * Je peux essayer, se concentra l'enfant en fronçant des sourcils.

  * Je compte sur toi. Tu ne peux pas rester coincé dans tes souvenirs. »




L'enfant fronça des sourcils encore plus fort puis ouvrit les yeux de nouveau :

« Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai peur, déglutit l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux.

  * Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, regarde, dit Emmanuel en lui prenant la main. Je suis là avec toi, je ne te lâche pas. Et je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. D'accord ? »




L'enfant hocha la tête de nouveau et ferma les yeux en agrippant ses mains et bientôt Emmanuel aperçut de la lumière tournoyer autour d'eux.

 

Emmanuel ouvrit les yeux lentement et se pencha pour regarder Damien, qui était toujours inconscient dans l'herbe. Soudain celui-ci se réveilla brusquement et se redressa d'un bond. Il resta un moment immobile, penché en avant, à bout de souffle comme s'il avait produit un effort physique intense, puis se tourna lentement vers Emmanuel qui le regardait avec appréhension. Il vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et tout à coup Damien se mit à pleurer comme si une barrière s'était brisé en lui. Alors Emmanuel l'attira contre lui avec force et le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Le voir aussi fragile lui faisait mal au cœur et il glissa une main délicatement dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

 

Dix minutes plus tard, Damien avait arrêté de pleurer. Pourtant Emmanuel ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il sentait ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le visage et Damien sentait les fleurs sauvages. Il sentait leurs deux cœurs battre au même rythme et cette mélodie l'apaisait. Quand Damien se recula, il aperçut du rose sur ses joues et sourit intérieurement. Damien ouvrit les yeux lentement et ouvrit la bouche :

« Merci d'avoir été là, Emmanuel.

  * Merci d'exister. » répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.




Damien écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir. Emmanuel sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Damien, d'abord surpris, sourit bientôt contre ses lèvres et remonta une de ses mains sur son cœur.

La douce chaleur qui apparut dans le bas-ventre d'Emmanuel se répandit bientôt dans tout son corps et il se dit dit qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il était le roi, le meurtrier de ses parents avait été condamné et il avait trouvé la personne faite pour lui. Tous les deux allaient régner sur le royaume et allaient y amener la paix.

 


End file.
